1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical liquid supply device used in a treatment of, for example, living tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-27809 has disclosed an ultrasonic treatment device configured to conduct a treatment known as ultrasonic suction and a treatment known as ultrasonic coagulation-and-cutting. In the ultrasonic suction treatment, a liquid is generally supplied to efficiently shatter and emulsify living tissue. A physical phenomenon known as cavitation is efficiently caused by the liquid supply. More specifically, as an ultrasonic probe repeats tens of thousands of high-velocity vibrations per second by ultrasonic vibrations, pressure periodically varies in a vicinity of a distal face of the ultrasonic probe. When the pressure in the vicinity of the distal face is lower than saturated vapor pressure for only a short time due to a pressure variation, small air bubbles (cavities) are generated in a liquid supplied from the ultrasonic treatment device to a vicinity of a treatment position of the living tissue. The generated air bubbles disappear due to force that acts when the pressure in the vicinity of the distal face increases (compression). The above-described physical phenomenon is called a cavitation phenomenon. An inelastic living tissue such as a hepatic cell is shattered and emulsified by impact energy when the air bubbles disappear. Thus, it is necessary to supply a liquid to the vicinity of the treatment position when the ultrasonic suction is conducted. In this ultrasonic treatment device, a clearance between an outer peripheral portion of the probe and an inner peripheral portion of a sheath is a liquid supply path. A liquid is supplied from a distal end of the liquid supply path (sheath) to, for example, living tissue. The liquid is supplied to the liquid supply path between the probe and the sheath via an elongated tube connected to a liquid supply unit.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 5-23345 has disclosed an ultrasonic treatment device having a function for supplying a perfusion liquid. In this ultrasonic treatment device, a liquid supply path of the perfusion liquid is formed between a sheath and a probe. A suction path is formed inside the probe. The probe is provided with a communication hole configured to allow communication between the liquid supply path and the suction path. The perfusion liquid is discharged from the liquid supply path through the communication hole and the suction path in order. The liquid is supplied to the liquid supply path between the probe and the sheath via an elongated tube connected to a liquid supply unit.